


Prince Charming

by Sinistretoile



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Academy Awards, Blow Jobs, Chance Meetings, Cunnilingus, F/M, Falling In Love, Inspired by Photography, Making Love, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: A chance meeting at the Oscars leads to an expected attraction.





	Prince Charming

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by his 2019 Oscars 'Prince Charming' look.

The Oscars were something else. She’d agreed to come as a plus one with a friend of hers that was in a group nominated for production design. A once in a lifetime opportunity that if she were being completely honest with herself was one of the top anxiety-inducing and awe-inspiring moments of her life.   
She’d been trying to check her phone from time to time to make sure everything was good at home. She should have been looking up. Instead, she was messaging her best friend about everyone she was getting selfies with and who she was running into. And she literally ran into Chris Evans.  
“Oh shit! Fuck, sorry.” His strong hands caught her as she swayed on her heels, legs getting tangled in the dress.  
“No problem.” He laughed and set her back on her feet. “I’ve got you.”  
Her eyes slowly took in the broad, perfect chest poured into light blue velvet and crisp, white linen. She laid her palms tentatively on the thick pectorals underneath the soft fabric and lifted her eyes. “Oh…” Her breath left her and her face flushed.  
He smirked and raised an eyebrow at her. Her body clenched with the immediate violent need to have his beautiful bearded face between her thighs.  
She realized she was rubbing her fingers on the soft, plush velvet and just standing there staring into his mesmerizing blue eyes. “Fuck, I’m sorry.”  
“It’s alright, really.” He let go of her waist that she only registered he still held after he released her. “I’m Chris.” He held out his hand.  
She shook it. “You certainly are.” He laughed again. The sound made her clench again. She bit her lip then gave him her name.  
“Listen, I’ve got a couple places to be seen after this but if you’re staying in the city, I’d love to buy you a drink.”  
“I am, actually.”  
His smile made her heart stutter. “What’s your number?” She rattled it off as he pulled out his phone and sent it a quick text. “That’s me. I’ll text you when I’m done.”  
She swallowed and nodded then it was her turn to grin. “I’ll try to be awake and not in the bath.”  
He laughed. “In the bath wouldn’t be too bad.” He leaned in, resting a hand on her waist. His voice dropped to a deep rumble of a whisper as his strong fingers put light pressure. “I might ask you to prove it though.”  
He felt her suck in a breath then she laughed. “Ho my god, did you just ask me for nudes?”  
He laughed with her, taken by surprise by her reaction and how much he enjoyed this chance encounter. “I think I did.”  
She gripped his forearm and squeezed the soft fabric. “Tit for tat, Mr. Evans. I show you mine, you show me yours.”  
“Chris!” They looked up as Chris’s brother and best friend approached. “We’re coming back from commercial. We’ve gotta go.”  
He squeezed her waist and leaned in. “I’ll see you later.” It wasn’t a question. It was a definite.

Her back hit the wall of the hotel room and she gasped. Chris’s tongue slipped deeper into her. His fingers muffled her cries, plunging into her mouth. She moaned, rolling her hips against his face. His soft beard brushed the tops of her thighs and her pussy lips. Her fingertips pressed into the light blue velvet on his shoulders.  
_‘I was beginning to think you weren’t going to message me.’ She smirked at him over the wine glass, her fingers playing with the stem of the glass.  
He nodded. ‘I was worried I’d miss you. But you know how it is.’  
She swallowed her mouthful of wine, rolling her tongue over her lips. She caught his gaze flick to her mouth then his tongue repeated the action. ‘Actually, I don’t. I’m not in the industry. My friend Becky just got out of a relationship and she needed a plus one. So I was it.’  
‘Oh wow, my luck then.’ He reached for her hand across the table. She turned hers palm up. Chris’s fingers delicately traced over her wrist and palm, playing with her fingers. ‘So what do you do?’  
‘Do you really want to know or are you just making small talk?’  
He thought about the question for a moment. She raised an eyebrow. He liked her. She wasn’t in the business, so she wasn’t jaded nor altruistic about his career. Her reactions to him made him feel wanted and desired. And she wasn’t afraid to give him shit or call him on entitled behaviors. He laced his fingers with hers. ‘I really want to know.’ _  
“Oh god. Oh Chris. Oh fuck. Fuck.” She whimpered and let her head thump back on the wall.  
He pressed his forehead to hers and crooked his fingers just right, pressing against her sweet spot. Her world went white and her knees gave out. He caught her around the waist as she started to go down. “That was so fucking hot.” He kissed her and she tasted her first orgasm on his plumped up lips and tongue. He lifted her off her feet and carried her to the bed, setting her on her feet beside it.  
She stared at him dazedly as he slowly brought his fingers to his mouth. He met her eyes as he sucked them and moaned in enjoyment. He offered them to her but she surprised him by grabbing the lapel of his jacket and pulling him into a searing kiss, purring in the back of her throat. He growled and shoved her back on the bed. She landed on her ass with a little bounce.  
“Take that off.” He peeled the blazer off his shoulders, his lust-darkened eyes watching as she pulled the dress over her head.  
_Maybe it was the alcohol. Maybe it was the late hour catching up to her. Maybe it was the warmth between her thighs every time he brushed his fingers against her arm or knee or thigh, every time he licked or bit his lips, every time his voice dropped into that lower octave.  
She knew he could see her hard nipples pressed against the thin fabric of the satin dress. He couldn’t keep his eyes off her beautiful flushed face. He fought the urge to lean in and kiss her glistening lips. There were still people in the bar and he didn’t want either of them to have the hassle of media and social media bother.  
‘What? You’ve got that look like I’ve got something on my face again. I swear, Chris, if I’ve got something in my teeth and you didn’t tell me this whole time, I will run away never to be found.’  
‘Like my very own Cinderella?’ His hand on her knee caressed down her calf to her high heel. ‘These aren’t exactly glass slippers though.’  
‘Bro, have you any idea how Expensive glass slippers are?’  
Chris laughed at her sudden playful, inebriated anger. ‘No, but you’re going to tell me.’  
‘You damn right I am.’ He shook his head as he laughed. She poked her tongue against her teeth. She loved that sound. She loved being the one causing him to make it. ‘And I’m not talking Lucite or acrylic or PVC plastic bullshit. I’m talking real glass. You have to have those things custom made. So you have to find a glassblower.’ She held up a finger. ‘Not easy, btdubs. They have to measure your feet.’ She held up a second finger. ‘Which is awkward as fuck because they can’t just go by your shoe size. Then you have to make several pairs to make sure they get the closest fit.’ She held up a third finger. ‘Which that part is kinda sweet because you feel like a fucking princess.’  
Chris watched her with the biggest grin on his face. He wanted to know her past this night. Fuck, he didn’t want this night to end.  
‘Then those bitches have to be sturdy like fucking Pyrex or medical grade or ballistic glass to support the weight of a human body.’  
‘So how much did you pay?’  
‘More than I’m proud to admit.’ He laughed as she finished off her wine glass. ‘Another?’  
He shook his head. Then he finally gave into the impatient need to close the distance between them. His large hand cradled the back of her head, slipping his fingers into her hair. Their hot breaths mingled as his mouth hovered above hers. ‘Is this ok?’  
‘Soooooooo okay.’ He smiled, trailing his parted lips along her jaw to her ear.  
‘Do you wanna go up to your room?’  
‘Oh god, yes.’  
‘Thank fuck.’ His fingers tightened in her hair as their lips met._  
His fingers gripped her hair in the same spot they had downstairs. His jaw set, chest rising and falling in a heavy pant. She drew back on his cock, hollowing her cheeks as she hummed while she sucked. His chest hitched.  
“Fuck, you have the best mouth.”  
She pulled off his cock, grinning as she traced her tongue around the ridge of his cockhead. “Well if you get the chance to blow Chris Evans, you better make it the best he’s ever had.” He barked out of a laugh then stepped back.  
“Aw.” She looked up at him with sad puppy eyes and an adorable pout.  
“Damn, don’t do that.” He shoved his fingers through his hair, laughing to himself. She seemed to enjoy sucking his dick. The look on her face and the noises she made while he was in her mouth had driven him crazy.  
“Please, Chris? Let me finish sucking your dick.”  
“Fuck, you’re gonna ruin me, babe.”  
“Maybe that’s the idea.” She sat on her heels, smiling like the cat that got the canary.  
“Oh yeah?” She nodded but her bubbling laugh ended in a squawk when he tackled her to the bed. He rolled them until she lay on top of him. “Hey.” He tipped her chin up. “Can I see you after tonight? I wanna see you again.”  
“Yes, absolutely.” She bit her lip. Her chest swelled and she felt light-headed and giddy. This was really happening. She used the excuse of reaching for the condoms on the nightstand to hide the fact that she was internally screaming in glee. He watched her with hooded eyes as she tore open the condom. He sighed and rolled his hips up when she rolled it down his pulsing dick. “How do you want me?”  
He took her hands. “I want you to ride me. I want to see your beautiful face as you make us both cum.”  
She tucked her hair behind her ears and straddled his waist. They sighed as she teased her wet slit along his cock. His hands rested on her thighs, squeezing when the sensation got to be too much. She shifted up into her knees, tucking her feet under his legs. He watched as she took him in, slowly letting her body stretch to accommodate him.  
He sat up, his hands on her thighs skimming up her hips and sides to wrap around her shoulders. His lips brushed hers, his beard tickling. “Move, baby girl.” She whimpered and did as he said. Her arms wrapped around his chest under his arms. Her fingers played in his hair as their hot breath mingled. She felt his thighs tense underneath her then he was moving with her, meeting her movements. She swiveled one way, he went the other. He pulled back as she rose up. His growling moans answered her breathless ones when she came down and he thrust up, going so deep it took her breath away.  
He wrapped her legs around his waist then rolled them over onto her back, not separating them. He brushed her hair from her face then held the side of her head as he kissed her. Her nails grazed his back and their soft, passionate love-making shifted. He pinned her hands above her head, locking their fingers together. His hips snapped, driving his cock deeper and harder into her swollen, soaked cunt. Her delicate, breathy moans grew louder and more desperate.  
“You gonna cum for me?”  
“Oh god. Yes! Don’t stop! Chris!” Her back arched. He held their hands down, fucking her into the mattress. He pressed his forehead to hers, sweat beaded on their skin. His thighs shook with effort as the pressure built. He wanted and needed her to cum first. He wanted to feel her clench his cock then drench it.  
“Cum for me, baby. I need to feel you cum.”  
Something about those dirty words coming out of his gorgeous mouth sent her over the edge. He gasped then groaned, cumming into the condom. He held himself above her until his dick stopped pulsing then he rolled over to his side. He pulled her into his body after disposing of the condom. “Can I buy you breakfast?”  
She hummed. “Yes, French toast and bacon.”  
“That sounds good.” She snuggled back into him. “I think I’ll have the same thing.”  
“Good, now shush. We did the sex. Now we do the sleep.”  
He laughed and kissed her temple. “Ok, baby. Good night, princess.”  
She hummed. “Night, prince charming.


End file.
